The MAZR Series Part 1: In Your Discreet Only One
by Razuberii-88
Summary: The Resistance is hot on Mela's trail and she's in danger of being captured for the second time. However she stumbles across an old friend that she hasn't seen in ages. Will this friend help her escape the clutches of her hunters who are out to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

Running. Nothing but running. That's been my life in this past month. I couldn't do anything else, or else I risked capture. Even now, I could hear their footsteps and their relentless breathing. They weren't as tired as I was. Of course, I hadn't stopped since morning, and it was night now. They had switched shifts about three times already. I gritted my teeth, no, capture is not an option. Just then, I thought of an idea to but me some time.

Taking extra care to shroud myself in the shadows, I turned down an alleyway. Leaning against a wall, I listened, they were talking.

"Did we lose her?"

"Seems like it, sir!"

"Let's search over there!"

Their footsteps began to fade as I smirked. "It worked!" I mused, my plan had succeeded. "Now," I reached into my Pak and grabbed a small device, "To find a place to set up..."

* * *

><p>I fumbled as my tool fell to the floor. "Lola!"<p>

"Sorry Miss!"

I sighed as she handed it to me. "This is taking so long!" I growled as I pulled the goggles over my eyes as sparks began to fly everywhere again. "However, if all goes well it should be done by tonight. I can't stay in one place too long." I connected a wire. "I'm walking on a thin line right now, and I don't like it..." The sparks stopped and I put down the tool, picking up another.

"Why is this thing so important anyway?"

"Because if I don't have this, I could be captured and possibly killed this time."

Lola gulped afraid to go on.

"But! If I can finish this, they'll never catch me again!"

Lola's eyes vibrated as she turned around, her metal feet making small 'tics' as she moved. "I think I'll leave you to work." I heard her feet tap the floor as she left.

I put down the tool and sighed. "My dear lost friend," I looked out a window, "where could you be?" I glanced down at the tool underneath my hand. "Oh, Zim..."

* * *

><p>"It's done!" I held up the gloves above my head.<p>

Lola cocked an invisible eyebrow at me. "Gloves?"

"Not just any gloves," I said, sliding them on, "they're my teleportation gloves." I held my hands up in the air as I disappeared and reappeared behind her, "You see, my last pair that I made were ruined by the Resisty, so I had to make new ones!"

"Uh huh..." Lola blinked, her small eyelashes spreading out as she did so.

"So, now the next objective," I continued, turning around on my heel and walking toward a console, "sensors showed an Irken Bio-signature on the radar as we neared Earth."

"So, we're going to find that person, correct?"

"Correct, but first, we need disguises..."

* * *

><p>"Young Miss, may I ask a question?" Lola asked averting her eyes from the screen to me.<p>

"Go for it!" I responded quickly.

"Um, why would a small dress have long baggy sleeves?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but closed it again. "You know what? I have no idea!" I shrugged and continued. "But I'm almost done anyway, it would take too long to change it now..."

"Me next!" Lola raised her hand, waving it back and forth above her head.

"Yes of course, Lola, who else COULD be next?" I watched her stop waving her hand and put it down.

"I don't know..." She shrugged but smiled quickly after. "Any who... Me next!"

I chuckled and continued with my work.

I sighed, typing in commands to my glove. "Okay, a few more tweaks and it'll be good to go." I hummed a tune as I tapped on various numbers and symbols on the small touch screen on my glove.

"What about me?" Lola questioned, leaning her head to one side.

"I have to finish mine first, sorry, but right now, my survival is top priority, since the resistance hasn't seen you yet."

"I understand."

"Besides, I have to start my search in the morning. I want to find him or her before the resistance finds ME!'

Lola nodded. "I'll go stand watch."

"That's a good idea, thanks..."

She spun around on her heel and marched out.

I sighed. "She needs a friend..." I pursed my lips. "That'll be my next objective." Pressing a final button on my glove, I pulled an electronic notepad out of my Pak. "Make/Find Lola a friend!" I smiled. "She needs someone to play with."

* * *

><p>I sighed. "This is it..." I stood in front of a huge pair of double doors. Above that was a sign that read 'High Skool'. I raised an eyebrow at the incorrect use of spelling. "Okay, if the sign is spelt wrong, classes should be easy." I placed my hand firmly on the door and pushed. To my surprise, it was stuck. "Huh?" I pushed again, nothing. I gave an aspirated sigh. <em>'Now what?'<em> I looked up at the sign, measuring the distance between myself and the letter 'L'. "Guess I take the high path." Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I disappeared.

Reappearing on the roof, I took shelter behind a smoke stack. "Now to find a door..." I peered out from my hiding place and looked around. Happening to spot an entrance just as the door opened. "Slark..." A human walked out onto the roof, walking away from the door. I picked up a rock and threw it between the door and the door frame. The human kept on walking, not noticing what I just did.

"Yes!" I disappeared and reappeared by the door. Being as quiet as possible, I opened the door slightly and slipped inside. Pushing the stone out of the way, I shut the door. "That was almost too easy." Glancing towards the stairs, I disappeared, reappearing in front of the door out. Taking a look through the glass and seeing no one in the hall, I carefully opened the door and stepped out. _'Now to find a supervisor.' _


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the two pieces of paper I was handed a few moments before. "Room 224." I looked at the number on the door beside me. It read, "Room 105". "What the-" I looked down at the map. "Is there another floor or something?"

"Actually, there is..."

The sudden reply made me jump. Dropping my papers I whipped around, getting into a defensive position. Looking over the person who spoke, I realized it was only a harmless human. I huffed and bent down to pick up my papers.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He also bent down to help me.

"You just caught me off guard is all." I assured him as he handed me my other paper.

He stood up to his full height and held out his hand to me.

I graciously took it as he pulled me up. "Thanks."

"Your hand..."

"What? What's wrong with my hand?"

"You only have three fingers..."

"Oh! That! Um! You see there was this accident when I was little that involved a saw... and I think you can fill in the rest..." I watched his face turn into a frown.

In the next few silent moments, I took the time to look him over. The boy's hair was jet black with a scythed piece at the top. He wore a blue T-shirt with a neutral face on it with tight black pants that were tucked into a pair of black boots. A black trench coat also hung loosely over him and ended just before his knees. He also wore an object supported by a metal frame in front of his eyes.

"What's with that look, do you not believe me or something?"

He ignored my question. "What's your name?"

"Mela. And yours?"

"Dib." He reluctantly let go of my hand.

I massaged my hand, looking it over. "So, um, would you be as kind as to show me the stairs so I can get to my class?"

He pointed across the hall at a set of double doors, that same frown on his face.

"Thanks..." I turned away from him and headed down the stairs. Once I was for sure he was out of range I said to myself, "Note to self, 'Avoid the Dib-human'..." I reached the end of the stairs and pushed open the doors at the bottom. Walking out into the hallway, I noticed that instead of the halls being lit by an artificial light source, they were illuminated by what I judged to be a flame alit by wax of some sort. "Very weird..." I walked along the halls until I found my designated room. "Here we go." I twisted the doorknob and found myself in what looked like a laboratory. Only this classroom looked to have electricity.

"Oh, hello!" A male human with brown hair wearing a lab coat greeted me from where he stood in front of the chalkboard. "You must be new! I'm Mr. Maroon! Welcome to chemistry!"

"Thank you!" I flashed a toothy grin at him and stepped into the classroom. "My name is Mela sir, I just transferred here."

"Well, Mela, we only have one vacant seat, and that's over there beside Zim," He pointed over to a male sitting alone in the back, "he's my top student, so don't let him take all the glory."

"I will try sir."

"Good, now, let's continue with the lesson shall we?"

I paced over to my seat and sat down. I took a look at him and the first thing I noticed was his pale green skin. His hair was black and shaped into a point at the top. He wore a black T-Shirt with a crimson button-up long-sleeve and tight black pants tucked into black boots. "Uh, hi, I'm Mela, nice to meet you..." I held out my hand to him.

He looked at me and then my hand with piercing blue eyes. "You too, I'm Zim." His voice was harsh and hit me hard.

I felt my hand begin to shake, so I withdrew it. "Um, so, what are we studying right now?"

I could swear I had just been thrown in a freezer when he gave me this stone cold glare. I could feel my face blanch. "Toxins."

"O-oh! Ok-okay. Thanks!" I stuttered. Irk, this kid is scary. Maybe it's time to up the anti.

"Okay class, I want you to mix that with your partner!"

_'Oh, slark, I wasn't even paying attention!'_

Zim grabbed a beaker with a yellow looking liquid in it, one with a red liquid and an empty flask. He was about to pour the yellow one into the empty flask as I tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced at me with focused eyes. "What?"

"Um, may I?" I pointed towards the chemicals.

"Fine." He handed me the flask and the tube of yellow liquid.

I carefully swished the chemical around in the glass fixture, quickly figuring out its contents. Being extra careful I filled up the flask about a quarter ways. I handed the yellow liquid to Zim and held out my hand for the red one, which he reluctantly placed in my palm. Swirling around the contents, I named it off again and poured it into the flask, filling it up half way. I gave it back to Zim and placed both the beakers near the sink. I swished the mixture together, creating a red-orange mixture."What do you think?" I placed the flask on the table, allowing it to settle.

"Not bad for a female."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spat at him.

Now he blanched at my words. "Well, um, usually females are the weaker forms of life..." He was obviously was clueless.

I huffed. "Gender doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't and why should it?" My eyes burned with a blazing rage.

"Because it's always been males that have made all the big points in history!"

"That's beside the point!"

"That is my point!"

A low menacing growl emitted from my throat.

We huffed at one another, sat up straight and turned out heads away in opposite directions.

I focused on the bottom of his chair as my necklace began to glow lightly. Making a fist and twisting, one of the metal legs bent up on the stool causing it to go off balance. I chuckled as Zim attempted to grab the table in front of him but failed, falling backwards onto the floor.

"Ow..." He sat up and rubbed his head.

I began to suppress my evident laughter, trying to make it sound like only a giggle. Focusing once again I un-bent the leg, making it look normal.

"What in the name of the Tallest was that?" He stood up and picked up his stool.

That one little statement caused me to stop laughing altogether. _'Did he just say 'Tallest'?' _I mulled over my thoughts on the subject, blocking out the noise around me. _'Maybe it was just my imagination, but what if it wasn't_?' A sudden realization hit me. _'Is this the Zim that I know?' _A tap on the shoulder brought me out of my confused thoughts.

"Um," Zim looked slightly embarrassed, "Are you alright? You look kind of pale."

"Huh? Um, yeah, I'm fine..." I paused, "So what do you have after this?"

"Lunch, you?"

I brought out my schedule from my pocket and placed it on the table. "Lunch, um, could I maybe talk to you after class, it's something urgent."

Zim looked confused. "Why would you ask this of Zim?"

"I have my reasons." Before Zim could press me any farther the bell rang and I got up and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"So! Why have you asked to speak with Zim?" His gaze was cautious.

"Well, there's a chance I might know you..." I avoided his searching gaze. "Um, so, can I ask you a series of questions?"

He huffed. "Go for it..."

"Thank you! I promise this won't take long." I thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll say a word and you tell me the first thing that comes to mind."

"Okay then."

I cleared my throat. "Elite."

"Invader."

"Destroy."

"Humans."

"Height."

"Tallest."

"Um, I think that's all I need."

"So?"

"Uh, does your best friend ring a bell?"

He blinked, confused.

I gave an aspirated sigh. "Come with me." I led him down a hall and down another. I stopped at a door that read 'Storage Room'. Peering inside, I opened the door, motioning for him to follow.

He walked in slowly, eyeing my every move.

I gulped. _'Please let me be right...' _My figure began to flicker as I allowed it to revert back to my Irken form.

"Wha-? You-?"

I nodded. "Do you recognize me?" I watched him look me over. "I suppose it's kind of hard to tell with the military uniform on isn't it?" I thought for a moment. "Oh, I know!"

I cupped my hands as if I was holding a ball. However, after a few seconds a small pink ball of energy appeared in my palms. "How 'bout now?"

His jaw appeared as though it was unhinged.

I chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." I turned my holo-gram back on.

"Why're you on Earth?"

"I'm being hunted."

"By whom?"

I growled. "The Resistance..." I clenched my fists. "They've already captured me once before about a month ago, and I've been on the run ever since. They say as soon as they catch me, they'll kill me."

I watched as his face showed confusion.

"You're confused aren't you?" I sighed. "Okay it goes something like this..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"I can't believe I'm going on this mission." I looked out the window. "I don't want to kill anybody."

"It'll be alright."

"Pic, you could never understand my hate for death." I looked down at my hands. "I'm basically a living weapon..."

Pic looked at me, her antennas were crooked back instead of forward and then they came out to a curl. She lowered them and scooted closer to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "But Mela, I promise you; if you go insane I'll put you into sleep mode and carry you back to the ship."

Looking up, I smiled at her. "Thanks Pic."

"Ugh, watching you two makes me want to gag." A male sat on the other side of the room, his flame like, scythed antenna curled against the back of his head. "Females shouldn't even be allowed in the Advanced Elite."

"I wouldn't be talking Dak since we both know I'm stronger than you." I scoffed, taking out a digital sketch pad.

He glared at me, but I didn't notice as I began to sketch. I hummed a tune, trying to make Dak angry at me.

"Could you just be silent?"

"Hmmm..." I pretended to think for a moment. "Nope!" I began hum again.

A low growl emitted from his throat.

I smirked. "What, is it too much to make things seem even a little simple?"

"We're in the military on our way to cause destruction; this is not a simple matter."

"You know what; you're a kill-joy!" I put away my sketch pad and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, so, your point?"

I growled at him just as the ship was bumped, causing Pic and me to fall out of our seats. "Ow, what was that?" I got up off the floor and helped Pic to her feet.

Dak stood up from his seat and went over to the door that led to the cockpit.

Pic and I followed.

"What's going on?" Dak came to stand behind the main pilot.

"I think were being shot at sir, but the sensors aren't picking up anything."

"I'll go check the back window in the storage pod."

"Just don't do anything reckless." Dak said as he scanned the territory.

I turned around on my heel and walked out and over to the other door on the far side of the room. I placed my hand on a scanner and the door opened with a hiss as I stepped in. It shut behind me, leaving me in darkness as I paced towards a giant window. I saw a flash and the ship jerked again. I stumbled and caught my balance on a crate. I gulped and took out my binoculars from my Pak and gasped at what I saw. "Vortians? No, the Resisty!" I put them away and scrambled back to the door as the ship was hit again, making me fall against it. I pulled myself up and placed my hand on the scanner. The door opened and I slipped out and dashed towards the others. "Guys! It's a Vortian ship!"

"WHAT?" Dak came up to me. "What model did it look like?"

"A V-Mark Stealth M10!" The only thing I could remember about that model it was the most dangerous ship ever built by the Vortians and the Armada.

Dak's eyes widened and he stepped back. "Okay, we have to get out of here; we can't go up against that thing."

"Shall I prepare for hyper drive sir?" The co-pilot looked over at us.

"Yes, and make it quick!" Dak's maroon eyes hardened. "Unless anyone wants to die?"

Pic gulped, her emerald eyes vibrating.

Suddenly my antenna shot up and I turned towards the window. "Um, guys?"

Dak turned towards the window and his antenna drooped and his eyes widened. "Oh, slark..."

A massive grey ship floated beside the Viral Tank.

I gulped. "That's an understatement." I shook my head and cleared it, going into military mode. "Okay, how long until hyper drive?"

"Two minutes, sir!"

"Ugh, that's too long, is there any way to make it go faster?"

"Well, if we took the power from the weapons systems and defenses-"

"No, that's not good enough!" I huffed.

A sudden crash brought me out of my rage.

"The storage room!" Pic and Dak each pulled out a gun as I walked out into the room outside the cockpit. I placed my hand on the scanner and reached back to grab my laser. Suddenly, as if on cue, a net shot out at me. I stumbled back and fell. "What is the meaning of this?" I began pulling at the net, trying to rip a hole in it, but a sudden shock made me stop. I yelped, feeling the weapons in my pak shut down. "What the- No!" I wriggled frantically, trying to activate them. I glared at the small Vortian before me.

"Mela!" Pic pointed her gun at the foreign being. She trembled.

I struggled. "Let me out!" I demanded as I noticed the net was made of cables. I growled at them.

"Silence!" The Vortian pressed a button on a remote, engulfing me in bolts of electricity.

I gritted my teeth, not allowing him the satisfaction of screaming. I gasped as the flow stopped and I could breathe.

"Now, you will come quietly without your friends." I looked back at my comrades. Pic was holding the gun with two hands now, still trembling. Dak stood there, his gun held lightly at his side and a frown of disapproval on his face.

I gulped, blinking back the tears from my eyes. "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't," two rather bulky aliens wearing armor came out from behind him, "your friends will be destroyed."

I heard Pic beginning to sob. Dak was mumbling something to himself.

I sighed. "Fine, but on one condition." I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"Oh? And what would that be?" His mouth formed into a smirk.

"Don't include my comrades in this; they have nothing to do with it! It's just me you want!"

"Very well, we will not harm your friends, but if you attack us, you will not be holding up on your end of the deal, so we won't hold up on our end."

I glared at them as the net opened up and I whipped it off of myself. Standing up, I moved toward them.

"Mela!" Pic called out to me, dropping her gun. "I'll go with you!"

"No, Pic, you have to stay here. You and Dak have a job to do." I smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"No, wait!" She stepped forward but Dak held her back. "Let me go Dak!"

"No, you're an idiot if you go with her!"

I turned back towards the Vortian. "Dak?"

"Hm?"

"Protect Pic for me; make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Yes sir."

I sighed. "I'm ready."

"Very well, "he looked to the guards and one of them came up behind me, snapping a pair of handcuffs around my wrists, pinning them behind my back, "let's go." He spun around and led us out to a bridge.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"And then after that, I was basically knockout and thrown into a cell, left to freely plan my escape." I looked down and then up to his eyes.<p>

"Looks like you've had a rough month."

I scoffed. "That's an understatement! I've been nothing but running until yesterday!"

Zim looked at the clock on the wall and his eyes widened. "Oh, slark, I still have to get my books for next class!"

"Allow me to repay you for taking up my time!" I held out my hand.

He looked at me, then my hand and back again.

"Do you want to get to class quicker or not?" I extended my hand out farther to him.

He grumbled and then took it, a suspicious spark in his eye.

I smiled. "Hold on tight!" Suddenly the room flashed white and became the hallway.

He stumbled back, pulling me with him.

I gritted my teeth and released when we didn't hit the floor. However, realizing where I ended up, my face became red hot. I had one hand around him and the other still in his hand, with me pressed up against him. I gulped and chuckled nervously, scrambling back and pulling my hand out of his. "Uh, sorry 'bout that..." I put my hands behind my back to hide the fact that they were shaking. "Um... I should go now; I still have to find my other class."

"Oh, okay, I'll see you later then."

"Uh, yeah!" I scooted away from him and dashed down the hall. 'Oh jeez, that was sooo embarrassing!' I pulled out the two pieces of paper from my pocket. 'Math, room 157. Hm... Let's see...' I looked at the small map and then at the door I had stopped beside. "196, so up the hall, turn left and it should be down there." I walked off again, stuffing the pieces of paper in my pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed, the heat still in my cheeks. I frowned, pursing my lips; I looked over to the invader that sat beside me. His eyes were focused on the board in mock attention, and the only reason I would say mock is because I could tell he wasn't paying attention. However, that wasn't why I was annoyed. Sitting on the other side of me was the human I met earlier, Dib. I looked over at him, making direct eye contact with him. This startled me, causing me to flinch in my seat. "Why're you looking at me like that?" I uttered in a harsh whisper.

"You're not normal are you?"

"Heh?"

"Just the way you speak, the way you look. It's all so similar!"

"Similar to what exactly?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Him!" He pointed to Zim who now had averted his eyes from the board to us.

My cheeks heated up again as I glanced at him. "Well, we did know each other before each of us moved here."

His jaw dropped. "You-! You're a-"

"A what? Just a normal student who happens to know another student?"

He suddenly screamed and ran out of the room.

I turned to Zim. "Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately yes, and you've just got yourself another stalker."

"Heh?"

"He's knows what I am, and now he knows what you are."

"Aw, slark, me and my big mouth!" I sank in my desk. "How much does he know?"

Zim huffed. "Too much."

I groaned. "And now I've got two knowledgeable people who want me dead, hunting me." I crossed my arms on my desk and laid my head on them. "My life is horrible."

"Not exactly..."

"No, really?" I spat, sarcasm dripping off every word. "I'm being hunted by a resistance and now a human! Life couldn't get any worse! And the only thing is that my ship is broken so I can't even leave this stupid dirtball of a planet!" I glanced up at the clock. '15 more minutes...' I sighed and relaxed, trying to enjoy what little serenity was left of my life.

Suddenly, I had a hand shaking me. I grabbed it and opened my eyes, glaring at the person. "What?"

"You fell asleep..." Zim took his hand away. "Besides, schools over now."

I sat up straight and looked at the clock, then the empty classroom. "Oh..." I picked up the textbook I was given and stood up, tucking the reading material under my arm. "Well, did we have any homework?"

"No, you got lucky today." He grinned.

"Good, could you help me find my locker?"

"Sure, what number is it?"

"295 I think it was."

Zim's jaw unhinged.

I giggled at his expression.

"And I thought having two classes together was weird, but now her locker is right next to mine." He began to mumble to himself.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

He saw this and quickly composed himself. Clearing his throat he motioned for me to follow him. "Come with me."

I followed him out the door and into the hallway. Looking around, I noticed that the hall was completely empty. Nothing roamed or stirred. "Everybody's left already?"

"Yeah, practically everybody has to catch a bus or something, So, I just wait a couple minutes and it completely barren."

I nodded, but stopped, hearing something. "Not completely." I tugged on Zim's arm, motioning for him to follow. "We have a stalker."I pulled him around the next corner and pressed myself against the wall. Pushing towards the edge, I peered out into the hall. And sure enough, Dib emerged out from behind a garbage can. I ducked back in behind the wall. "It's Dib."

"As one would expect."

I thought for a moment. "Which way do we have to go to get to your locker?"

He pointed to the other length of the hallway on the other side. "It's down there."

"Hm, okay, that works, but we have to be quick."

He nodded.

I grabbed his hand and we disappeared, reappearing on the other side. Then I felt him drag me along. I got my footing and jogged up beside him. He stopped suddenly, pulling me back. I tripped and fell against the lockers with a bang. "Oww..." I stood up straight and rubbed my head, pulling my hand away from his.

"Well, it's not my fault you don't react fast enough." He began to fiddle with his lock.

"I have good reaction time, it's just your actions are so unpredictable."

"That's because I'm amazing."

I rolled my eyes. Looking at the locker beside me, I read the number. "295. So this is my locker" I looked it over, noticing it didn't have a lock. "Hm, no lock."

"You can keep your stuff in mine until we get you one."

"Okay, thanks." I handed him my textbook and he placed it on a shelf. I smiled at him as he shut the locker and locked it. "Shall we go?" Not waiting for a reply, I marched over to the nearest exit.


	5. Chapter 5

_I looked up at the red colored sky, I shivered, wasn't the sky in this world supposed to be blue? I glanced at my surroundings. A confused look came across my face; there was nothing around me except for a reddish-brown ground. I gulped. 'What's going on?' Walking forward a step, I noticed something in my arms. I looked down to find two smeets cradled in them. The female had purple eyes, the same color as mine and her antenna were curled in a square-like fashion. The male had bright maroon eyes and scythed antenna. They both looked at me scared and expectantly. I clutched them tighter and looked up. My eyes widened in fear. We were surrounded by members of the Resisty. I stepped back and whipped around, only to come face to face with more of them._

_I held the two infants as close as I could. The creatures began to close in around us. I screamed as I was engulfed._

* * *

><p>I suddenly sat up with a yelp. Panting I looked around taking in my surroundings. I slumped into the arm of the couch, hoping I hadn't disturbed Zim. I pulled back the blankets and swished my legs over the side of the couch, standing up. I straightened out my small, white nightgown, pulling down on the ends to that it was halfway down my thigh, and fixing the straps.<p>

I stretched and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. I was surprised at what I saw. Human food filled the shelves. I stuck my tongue out in disgust and closed the fridge. "Where would Zim keep his supplements...?" I thought for a moment and groaned. "Aw, slark..." I pressed a button on my Pak and I disappeared, reappearing inside the many labs that made up Zim's underground base. I gaped at the sheer size of it. I gulped and began my search for him.

As I paced down the hall, I remembered how I came to stay here.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Well, I need to go this way to get home, so see you!" I turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" He ran to catch up with me. "Where are you staying?"

"In an abandoned house on the outskirts of town, why?"

"An abandoned house?" He thought for a moment. "Why don't you come and stay at the amazing base of Zim?"

"Wha-? No, I couldn't possibly." I turned my head to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"Zim insists, why would you turn down such a gracious offer?"

I gulped. "Um, if I was at your house when the Resistance finds me, they'd probably capture you and destroy your base."

He narrowed his eyes. "They won't find you; my base emits a jamming frequency to all tracking equipment, so it's impossible for them to track you."

I looked up at him with moistened eyes, and then smiled. "Alright then, thanks."

He took a stance in a proud position. "You won't be disappointed!"

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>I grinned and then frowned when my Squeedily Spooch growled. I took it in turn and growled at it. Suddenly a door beside me swished open and Zim stepped out.<p>

He shrieked and dropped whatever he was carrying.

Ducking down quickly, I caught the object before it hit the ground. I gulped and handed him what looked like an electronic notepad. "Um, sorry 'bout that..."

He cleared his throat and walked on.

I stuttered and ran to catch up with him. "I said I was sorry!"

"I heard you."

"Well, do you forgive me or not?"

He remained silent.

I stepped in front of him, making him stop. "I asked you a question!"

"And allow Zim to answer you with another question. Why are you down in my base?" His crimson eyes narrowed, antenna lowering.

"I was looking for you!"

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't sleep and I was hungry!" I fumed.

He huffed and motioned for me to follow him.

I walked along side of him. "Sooo... do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He crossed his arms behind his back and walked into an elevator.

I followed after him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Computer, take us to storage room 5." It beeped in response and the pod shot down deeper, occasionally lurching sideways.

"Isn't this dangerous?" I steadied myself, making sure I didn't touch the walls that were constantly moving around us.

"Not really, once you're used to it." The elevator stopped suddenly, causing me to stumble, however Zim appeared as though nothing happened.

I grimaced as I collapsed against the wall and he stepped out into the room.

I followed him and gaped. One wall was covered with various Irken snacks while the other was lined with weapons of all shapes and sizes. Even though the room was small, it made up for its size in its stock.

"Now, I have something to discuss with you."

I turned to face him. "And what would that be?"


	6. Chapter 6

_One Week Later_

I hummed a tune as I walked along the side of the road, my books tucked under my arm. Zim had left early this morning, saying something about some ingenious plan to get rid of Dib once and for all. Even I wasn't able to figure out what he was planning. Mow, as I neared to school, every cell in my body tingled in anticipation. Even though the air was chilled around me, announcing the planet's colder seasons, I found my body warm at a comfortable temperature.

I reached the front doors and pushed them open, flitting into the crowded hallways, looking for my dearest friend. Still humming, I made my way to my locker, opening the locker and putting my books on a convenient shelf. I pulled out a textbook that I needed for my next class as somebody lent up against the lockers beside me and huffed.

"Plan didn't go well I presume?"

He huffed again. "I don't understand, he always somehow manages to thwart my plans."

I closed the locker and clicked the lock closed. I looked up at Zim's focused eyes. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get rid of him soon." I brightly at him, earning a weak smile back from him. "Now stop frowning and lighten up!" I watched him as he turned around and undid his lock, opening his locker. He pulled out a textbook and slammed the door shut, putting the lock back in place. The bell suddenly rang and I placed my hand on his shoulder. "If you want I could make the Dib paranoid for you."

"Just make sure you don't reveal anything." He smirked evilly.

I returned the sly grin, taking my hand off his shoulder and whipped around looking back at him with mischievous eyes. "I shan't disappoint you."

His smirk grew and his eyes danced with elation.

I chuckled darkly and turned my head back, disappearing and reappearing by the classroom. My mouth widened into a toothy grin as I walked in through the door.

Pacing towards the irksome human, I noticed him glaring at me as though he was trying to burn a hole through my skull. I chuckled and stopped by his desk.

"So I see you 'thwarted' his plan huh?" His eyes burned and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"And it was easy to do in fact."

"Oh? Then I guess you miss the big picture." I looked him straight in the eye. "I suggest you watch your back." I then walked off; catching a glimpse of his confused his face. I laughed to myself and took my seat on the other side of the classroom.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

I pulled an Irken snack off of a shelf and ripped open the package, pouring some of the contents into my palm and then putting it over my mouth, launching it inside. I smiled as the sweet taste coated my tongue. "Mmm... I haven't eaten in sooo long..." I dumped more in my mouth.

"So, what do you make of all these events?" Zim looked at me.

I glanced over at him and stopped stuffing my face. "I'm not sure. I know they're trying to find me, and I always have this feeling that I'm being watched."

He huffed, pulling out his electronic notepad again. "And there are about 50 members on this planet and 15 in this area."

I groaned. "We need to get rid of them." I ate the rest of my packet's contents, sighing. "Well, I guess I could take it easy for now. The Empire still thinks I'm captured, and I don't plan to change that. I want to rid this universe of that filthy group first, only then will the Armada be at peace."

"How can you get rid of them if you don't like to kill people?"

"I have my ways..." I pulled a can of cola off another shelf. "The Resistance will fall to its knees and I will have won..." I opened the can and took a sip, savoring the taste.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>I whistled as I walked out of the change room, wearing a red T-shirt and long black shorts that went down to my knees. I also had to wear these terrible black shoes. I strutted down the side of the gym, seeing everyone else wearing the same thing. "It's scary how much this reminds me of training." Suddenly a round object came flying at me. Reacting quickly, I caught it and was about to hurl it back at the person who threw it when I realized who had. I sighed as I tossed it back to Zim who wore a satisfied smirk. I made my way toward him. "What was that for? Were you TRYING to hurt me?"<p>

"No, Zim was only seeing if you were paying attention." He smiled crookedly at me. That smile was the most sinister thing I had ever seen. I gulped.

"Well, uh, I guess we're playing dodge ball today, huh?" I tried to hide my fear with a small smile.

His grin grew. "It seems that way."

My eyes widened. "Uh, so, maybe we could try and be on the same team. So we can beat up the Dib." I held my breath.

His smirk turned into a normal smirk. I exhaled. "Yes, that would be quite fun."

I smiled and saw Dib come out of the change room. I giggled. "Here comes our target now." Zim turned around, seeing him walk to the other side of the gym. We both cackled in unison, earning us a fearful glare from the human. "So, let's go for the pathetic defeat, shall we?"

"Rid yourselves of our teammates and his, and then go for the kill? Sounds good to me."

Just then the teacher blew his whistle and we all turned our attention towards him. The teacher was a tall and slightly muscular man. His head was shaved bald and he wore a black T-shirt with black shorts and a yellow whistle on a black string hung around his neck. "Listen up!" His voice reminded me of one of my military officials causing me to shudder. Those were not fond memories. "Today the game is Dodge ball! I will divide you into two teams!" He then pointed at us to go to different sides of the gym. Fortunately, Zim and I were on the same team with all the weaklings, making it easy to get rid of them. The other team was Dib and all the jocks.

I chuckled as we went to the back wall, placing on hand on. "This is too easy." Everybody followed suit as the scent of fear overcame my senses. I gagged. 'Weaklings...'

The teacher blew the whistle and the game began. I dodged every ball that was thrown as I watched the others get hit with them. I hummed, and soon enough, Zim and I were the only ones left. Now the real game begins. All the jocks came up to the middle line, each holding a ball.

I just hummed, picking up a ball and walking into the middle of the floor. Zim came to stand beside me.

Everybody began to aim at us.

I shifted my feet.

"Three! Two! One! Fire!" They all threw at the same time.

I dodged sideways, then down and did a summer Sault. Bolting upwards, I performed a round-off. I dodged sideways again, ducking in behind Zim as I pulled him out of the way. Then I jumped up and ducked down, rolling out of the way. I turned sideways, dodging two balls, I fell off balance and flipped backwards, landing on my feet, but had to dodge another so I jumped and did a summersault in the air, landing on my feet with my knees bent and arms stretched out. "Phew, that was a close one." I stood up straight when no more balls came flying towards me. "Hmph let the fun begin." I picked up a ball and threw it at a jock; it ricocheted off of him and into another than another. I snickered as they walked over to the sidelines.

Soon enough, between Zim and I, we eventually sent everybody to the side lines. All but one. Dib.

Zim and I cackled. "So it all comes down to this." I tossed my ball up into the air and caught it.

"How pitiful..." We both aimed and fired.


	7. Chapter 7

I smirked. Gym class had been awesome. We destroyed Dib four times.

"I used to dread gym class, now since you've been here its fun." Zim chuckled.

I blushed. "Thanks..." I tightened my grip on my textbook and grimaced. Lowering my head, I could feel something ominous approaching. Perhaps the Resisty were making their move? My stomach flipped and I put my hand over my mouth. "Something bad is about to happen..."

"Hm?" Zim looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean?"

I felt the urge to vomit climb up my throat. "I'll be right back!" I ran off and into the girl's washroom. I slammed open a stall and I could taste the sour liquid plunge its way out of my mouth.

I panted and whipped my mouth with my sleeve. "That was disgusting." My whole body trembled and quivered. I groaned as another sour urge crept up my throat. I fought against it as it seemed to be subsiding. Sighing as my digestive system went back to normal.

I flushed the toilet and walked out into the hall again as I spotted Zim leaning against a wall. He was looking at his electronic notepad again. I walked up to him and he gazed at me through worried eyes. "What?"

"The total of resistance members in this area has gone up."

I gulped, feeling the bile rise in my throat again. "How could they pin point me? I took every precaution ever thinkable!"

"All but one..."

I gave him a confused look.

"Me..."

"How- Wha-?" I couldn't form words, sentences, anything to tell him how stupid he was acting.

"My Pak signal, they tracked you through me..."

"Wha-? No! That's-! It can't-!" I stuttered, showing complete confusion. All my emotions fought with each other. I wasn't sure if I should be mad, sad, confused, frustrated or all of the above. I let out a wail and threw myself into his arms. "That can't be possible!" I sobbed. "They didn't even know you were here."

He wrapped his arms around me.

I blushed and trembled. "This spiral of those I care about! It's been followed and over lapped by another spiral of death!" I drew in a shaky breath. "And I only have you and Sky left." My voice cracked on the last word. My body shook and convulsed. I hadn't cried since maybe smeethood.

Zim stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

I needed to calm myself. But HOW was the question. I slowed my breathing and closed my eyes, trying to lose myself in Zim's embrace. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I opened my eyes and looked up at Zim. There were small tears at the sides of his eyes, betraying his serious complexion. This caused my tears to flow down my cheeks again. "Now I've made you cry too! This is just horrible!" I covered my eyes with my sleeves, feeling them moisten with tears. "Crying is horrible! This emotion is horrible! I HATE THESE STUPID TEARS!" I let out a wail as I held Zim closer. "You must feel like an idiot, standing here, holding me while I'm crying my eyes out..."

"No, actually I don't. But it is a little awkward with all the looks were getting." He rubbed my back, soothing me.

I smiled at that response. 'He really is different.'

"Let's go back to the base." He smirked a non-evil smirk.

I gazed at him through wet eyes. "You would do that for me?"

"You aren't feeling good, yes?"

I nodded.

"So you need to rest, yes?"

I nodded again.

"And Zim will provide this for you, but only if we go back to the base."

His comment sounded a little smug to me, but I didn't care. I really didn't want to go to our next class. I nodded again and he began to lead me to the front doors, his arm around my waist.


	8. Chapter 8

_I found myself in a world I recognized. Red sky. Reddish-brown dirt under my feet. I looked down in my arms, and sure enough there were the same smeets curled there. This was the same dream from a week ago, only there was one small difference. Zim stood in front of us, his clothes were torn and blood seeped though in some places, however his face was determined and unwavering. I trembled. What exactly was happening? Suddenly a gun shot rang out and I saw Zim fall with Dib holding a gun few meters away. Tears clouded my vision and all was dark._

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start, gripping at the collar of my uniform. Tears flooded my eyes but I fought them back. 'It was just a dream, just a dream!' I sat up on the couch and looked around. I noticed that the windows were black, same with the room. "It must be night." I got up off the couch and paced towards the elevator. I stepped in and it lowered me down into the magenta shaded metal of Zim's base. I closed my eyes and breathed out. Creeping out, I stalked quietly down the hall and to the lab. I heard talking coming from the room. I listened carefully.<p>

"You are so stupid! I cannot believe you didn't say anything! Argh!" The angry voice became small. "What is this feeing anyway? Every time I'm near her, I get this feeling, leaving me tingly all over! Zim does not understand why he feels this way for her!" He huffed. "Maybe my Pak is malfunctioning..." I heard him beginning to tap at buttons on a console.

I gulped. 'This feeling, what is it? I feel light and happy at the same time. Could it be...?' I peeked around the corner and saw Zim's antenna rise as he turned his head towards the door. I ducked back in quickly.

"Who is there?"

'What to do now? I guess I have no choice.' I stepped out into the doorway, grinning innocently. "It's just me."

A bright emerald blush spread across his cheeks. "Um, did you hear any of that?"

"Any of what?" I gave a false confused look.

"Never mind." He turned back to the consol and began typing again.

I blushed lightly and came to stand behind him. "What're you looking at?" I saw a radar screen with approximately 30 different dots on it.

"That's how many members are in this area."

"How far does the radar go out?"

He sighed. "About as far as the Skool."

My eyes widened. "What about the other twenty?"

He typed a code into the computer and the circles for the radar came out quicker and closer together. A ring of 20 dots surround the other dots.

"Oh, Irk..." I covered my mouth with my hands.

"They've pin pointed our exact location now."

I looked away. "I've put you in this position, and now you could get hurt because of me. I'm so pathetic." He twisted his chair around to face me and stood up. "I let you stay here, knowing full well of the consequences! So don't you say this is your fault!" His eyes burned with anger.

I looked up at him. "You don't understand Zim..." Taking in a shaky breath and talking quieter. "...you don't understand..."

"Then tell me, tell me what I don't understand!"

I gulped. "I can't, I don't want to hurt you even more..." I bolted through the door and into the elevator.

"Mela!"

Tears sprung from my eyes as I reached the surface and ran out the door and into the street. I stopped at an intersection from the sounds of footsteps behind me. Whipping around to see Zim racing towards me.

"Mela! Stop! Are you insane?"

I brought out a gun from a holster on my hip and pointed it at him. "Stay back!"

He slowed to a walk and put his hands palm- out in front of him and above his head. "Easy Mela, you don't want to shoot me."

I trembled, my hands shaking with the gun.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He inched closer and reached out for the gun.

I jumped back, firing a shot near his head.

However, he just stood there, unaffected. He took another step forward.

I fired another shot, missing him again. Tears ran down my cheeks.

He stood over me now.

I fell over but still pointed the barrel at his head.

"Easy Mela." He pulled the gun away from his face and began to pry my fingers off of it. Bending down, he used both hands to restrain me, tossing the gun aside.

"Let me go!" I struggled against his iron hard grip.

"Not until you calm down and agree to go back to the base!"

"Never!" I growled and struggled harder. "Gr! Let go!"

"Not until you calm down!" He pushed me down to the ground, pinning my ankles now as well.

"Stop it!" I grunted as I attempted to pull my wrists out from under his hand. "Ugh! I'm going to kill you when I get free!"

"You don't really mean that!"

"Maybe not, but just the same, LET! GO!"

"Not in a million years!"

"We won't even live that long!"

"Exactly!"

I gave him a confused look and stopped struggling. I felt my tears dry up and my body relax. "I'm sorry I shot at you. I didn't know what I was doing..."

He pushed himself off of me and stood up, holding his hand out to me. "It's okay."

I pulled myself up into a sitting position and took his hand. However, before he could pull me up, a gun shot rang out and grazed the top of my forearm. I screamed out in pain and clutched my arm.

Zim crouched down beside me and removed my hand.

Blood seeped through the clothing where it was torn revealing the flesh. My face blanched and the tears flowed again. I gritted my teeth and brought out some anesthetic and gauze out of my Pak. I ripped open the package of ointment with my teeth and splattered it one to the cut. The cream stung few a few seconds then it dulled to a numbing level. Then I unraveled the gauze and began to tape my arm with it. "There, that's better, but now I can't use my left arm."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." A weak smile formed on my lips, but I winced in pain. "It's nothing." I stood up and scanned the surroundings. "Now, where did that shot come from?"

Suddenly a bush rustled and I was tackled from behind. I screamed as I fell to the pavement. "Ah! Get off me!"

"Get off of her you filthy creature!" Zim tried to pull himself away from two Vortian soldiers. One of them brought out a taser and zapped him. He fell limp and they dropped him to the ground.

"ZIM!" I struggled harder against my captivator. "Let go of me!"

"You ran away. Now you are going to pay with your life by the hand of our leader." A sharp pain was applied to my spine and I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Zim woke up in the middle of the street. The sun was peeking up over the horizon. He pushed himself to his knees and stood up. "I couldn't save her..." He began to walk back to his base. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. "But I WILL save her yet!" He began to run as ideas filled his head. Slamming open the door, his cyan-eyed robot greeted him.

"What are you doing master?" His high-pitched voice catching his attention.

"Mela's been captured. Gir! Come with me! We're going to save her!"

Gir followed after him as he went to the elevator.

"Computer! Take me to the weapons storage!"

The elevator beeped in response and began to move down. When the doors opened, a metal object came flying at him, pinning him to the back of the elevator.

"Where is the young miss?" Lola gripped at Zim's throat.

"She was captured by the Resistance! I couldn't save her!"

"Why not?"

"I wasn't fast enough!"

She released her grip on him and dropped to the floor. "I guess it's partly my fault as well." She drew in a shaky breath and exhaled. "So!" She looked at Zim. "How're we going to save her?"

Zim stormed out of the elevator and grabbed the weapon closest to him. "Well, I was thinking to quietly break in, plant a bomb, rescue Mela and explode the ship." He smirked, taking the handle of the gun in his hand.

Suddenly the computer beeped. "Sir, the Tallest are trying to contact you, should I patch them through?"

"Yes! I shall inform them of my plan." His smirk grew.

A screen hovered over to him from a compartment in the wall. The screen blinked to life with static at first then evened out to show the Tallest's faces.

"Greetings sirs! What do I owe this pleasure of seeing you today?"

"Well, we haven't heard from you in a while so we thought you were dead, I guess not..." The purple-eyed one stuffed a doughnut into his mouth.

"What my companion means..." the red-eyed one hits the other, "is that we got worried about you, so we called."

"Yeah, what he said." Purple rubbed his arm where Red hit him.

"Well, thank you my Tallest, but I can assure you I am in full health, but on the other hand, somebody else is not."

"What do you mean by that?" Purple narrowed an eye in confusion.

"Mela, I know where she is and I plan to rescue her."

"Permission not granted!" The both said in a monotone voice.

"Why not?"

"It is not in your training for a rescue mission, especially with the resistance." Red's voice was cold but stern.

Zim' eyes wavered as he blinked. "That doesn't make any sense! I'm right here, yet you want to send somebody who is millions of light-years away?"

"Don't question our orders Zim! You better not do anything stupid now!" They cut the transmission.

Zim let out a frustrated yell and raised the barrel of his gun level to the screen and shot, disintegrating it. "Now I see, it's all completely clear to me now. The Tallest wanted me dead from the start! All of that loyalty was just empty emotion programmed into me for Irk knows what!" He panted. "But after this, they'll know what happens when they mess with Invader ZIM! They shall pay! Oh, how they will pay!" He spun around on his heel and surveyed his weaponry. "Gir, Lola?"

Lola looked at him from her spot on the floor. "Yes?"

"We're still going through with the plan, as for after, well, let's just say the Tallest are in for a surprise." He smirked evilly.

* * *

><p>I groaned, sitting up from the cold floor. Looking around, I noticed I was in a cell. "Wonderful..." I stood up off the floor and winced. Clutching my wrist, I noticed the gauze and my glove was soaked in emerald green blood. I seethed and looked up at the approaching footsteps. The lock thumped open and the face that greeted me was smug and obviously please with himself. That face was the one that was all over the news. This was Lard Nar. I growled as he strode up to me, a few inches taller than I was.<p>

"So this is what it comes down to, hm?" He sighed. "Why couldn't you just act like a good little hostage and stay put?"

"You'll never kill me, I'll escape again and you'll never catch me. Besides, I've got help on the way and he'll destroy your whole ship." I smirked, crossing my arms.

"I doubt that, the Armada isn't sending anybody to come for you."

"He won't obey that order! I know he won't!" Tears began to prick at the corners of my eyes.

He chuckled. "I doubt that." He turned and walked out, that door closing behind him.

I burst into tears and fell to my knees. "You better come Zim! You better!" I whipped the tears from my eyes and looked at the door. The weapons in my Pak may have been shut down, but I had other weapons hidden. I pulled a laser out of my boot and aimed at the door but stopped. "Hm? That's odd, I can't hear any thoughts." I rummaged around in my Pak but couldn't find what I was looking for. "Wha-? No! They took my amulet!" I growled and again, raised the barrel of my gun to the door, only this time I pulled the trigger.

_**Bam!**_

A giant hole formed in the door and I jumped though it. I turned down the setting on my gun as I ran down the hall. No guards, that's weird, you would think that they would at least have one or two. I huffed, hoping I remembered my tracking spell or summoning spell, the later would be better of course. I tracked at light speed through my memories until I found what I was looking for. I reached out my hand in front of myself, palm outwards. The chanted words came out in a flourish of Irken and ancient Irken. I struggled to keep up with the words flooding out of my mouth and rolling off my tongue. I stopped when a circle of light appeared in front of my out-stretched hand. Two triangles, one right side up, one upside down, appeared in the middle of the circle over lapping each other. Focusing, I scanned the ship and found it on the other side. 'Wonderful...' I spotted an air vent and kicked it open, diving in. I'd want to be stealthy this time, which was a big mistake on the last escape. Moving quickly and quietly, I navigated through the narrow tunnels. I covered my mouth as the smell of something foul hit my senses. I coughed and moved on.


	10. Chapter 10

I kicked forward and swung out of the vent. I landed in a crouch. Scanning my surroundings, I noticed I was in a living quarters. 'Must be Lard Nar's...' I cringed at the thought. I looked around the room, standing up. Something glowed on a table on the other side of the room. I dashed for it and was about to grab it when the door suddenly opened, causing me to freeze. Gazing up, I saw Lard Nar standing in the door way. I quickly snatched up the gem and before he could react, I swiped the air in front of me and sent a telekinetic blast at him, pushing him out into the hall. I lunged for the doorway and escaped out into the hall. I got tackled from behind and fell to the floor. I focused my telekinesis on the being on top of me. Suddenly the weight was lifted off of me and flung backwards into its comrades. Quickly composing myself, I used one foot to take off from and bolted down the hall. I panted and turned down corner after corner. Suddenly I tripped and it only took that long for me to be surrounded.

All of the beings around me held guns, barrels pointed at my head. I huffed. "Well, this is unfortunate." I got to my knees and pulled my necklace around my neck, connecting the snaps. "But you know who else is unfortunate?" I looked up at all of them, and they all narrowed an eye in confusion. I smirked. "You..." I flicked my wrist and all their guns flew up into the air above us. I cackled and kick upwards, sending a guard flying. Using the momentum, I pushed myself up into the air and did a summersault, landing on my feet, speeding down the hall. They all stood there dumbfounded, it wasn't until I turned the corner, that they realized what happened.

I flung myself around a corner and dashed down the hall. I opened a door to a storage room and jumped inside. Leaning against a wall, I stopped to catch my breath. However, something else caught my attention. Small footsteps were coming from behind a crate. I scanned the dark room and pinpointed its location. "Who's there?"

Whispering rang out through the room. The voices were small and there were only two of them.

'Probably younglings who got lost.' "You can come out; I'm not going to hurt you!" Suddenly, something smashed into my waistline, knocking the wind out of me. I stumbled backwards and took in a shaky breath.

"You don't mean that! You're one of those meaners!" The voice was high-pitched and feminine.

I composed myself and looked down at the person who hit me. To my surprise, it was the smeet from my dream. She wore a tattered white dress with gold around the edges. "What are you talking about?"

"You're going to hurt us!" She shook and whimpered.

"Sister," the male from my dreams poked his head out from behind a crate, "I think she's not lying..."

"Brother, she-she's-!"

"Apart of the military..." He came out from behind the crate and came to stand beside his sibling. He wore a tight white shirt and pants, the trim on both gold in color.

I knelt down to their height. "You two are siblings?"

Then looked at each other and then back at me, then nodded.

"I see. Were you kidnapped?"

The female looked down. "Yes, and we're being held ransom."

"Our family is royalty." The male continued while his sister turned her back.

"The Resistance wants moneys and foods so they took us to trade for it."

"Hmm..."

"And the worst part is, we have nothing to return to..."

"Wha-! Why?"

The little female drew in a shaky breath. "They killed our family."

I stared at them wide-eyed, and then to my surprise, I growled and stood up. "This Resistance has been nothing but a nuisance to our race. When Zim gets here, I'll have him destroy this ship and all its inhabitance." I walked toward the door. "You two stay here; I'll come back for you before I leave."

"Wait, miss!"

I turned to look at them. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Mela, or as some would call me, Miss Amelia."

The girl gulped and stood up straighter. "Miss Cleo!"

The male followed suit. "Master Minuel!"

I smiled lightly and turned back to the door. "I should be back soon."

They nodded.

"Cleo, Minuel, stay hidden until then, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted in unison.

I opened the door a little and peeked out. The hallway was empty so I stepped. Closing the door quietly, I stuck along the side of the hall. Suddenly, my wound began to burn; I clutched my left wrist and hissed. "Not now." Suddenly, a white buzzing noise filled my antenna. I screamed out in pain. Falling to my knees, my vision blurred and I black out.

* * *

><p>My eyes open wide and I sat up quickly. What had happened? I went to grab my necklace, but couldn't find it. "Slark!" I huffed, looking at my wound again. I pulled a roll of gauze out of my Pak and wrapped it over the blood soaked bandages. Ripping the end with my teeth, I tied knot on the end and put the remaining gauze back in my Pak. I sighed and stood up, taking in my surroundings. The room was large, the floors and walls a murky, dark blue.<p>

A knock came from the door and it swung open. I looked up and saw two bulky guards in the doorway. I pouted and grimaced. A bad sensation washed over me as they came forward and pinned my arms behind my back, putting a pair of cuffs around my wrists.

They gripped my shoulders and pushed me forward. "Move!"

I growled and began to pace forward. "Where are you taking me?"

One of them chuckled. "To your demise."

I gulped. "I hope Zim get's here soon!"

They pulled me down a hallway then another and another. Then they stopped in front of a huge pair of double doors.

I shuddered as they swooshed open. The room was somewhat circular in shape with control panels lining the walls. In front of me I found a ramp that lead down to the main floor, as well as five others around the room.

The doors opposite of us swished open and Lard Nar stepped out, flanked by four guards.

I growled as I was pushed forward into the middle of the room where we came face to face.

"So!" His voice was smug and mocking. "This is what it all comes down to." He pulled a small plasma gun out of a holster on his waist and pointed the barrel at my head. "Any last words?"

I glared at him through moistened eyes. Was I really going to die here? I hadn't even got to tell Zim what I've wanted to tell him for so long.

Suddenly the ship trembled and the door to my right blasted open. A laser shot rang out and hit the plasma storage on Lard Nar's gun. The magenta goo flowed out over his hand and he screamed out in pain, tossing the gun aside.

I shook my head and cleared it. Ducking down, I retched myself out of the guards grasp. I somersaulted out of the way and turned around to face them.

They pulled out their out their guns and pointed them at me.

I grimaced and began to back up.

All at once, the guns shot out, I closed my eyes. Nothing. I opened them and found my eyes locked with two crimson orbs.


	11. Chapter 11

A smile came across my face. "You came!"

"Of course I did! Zim could never leave you!" He smirked.

I grinned widely as he cut through the chains holding my wrists together. When I was free I rubbed them and made a fist with my good hand. "Let's do this!"

He nodded and reached behind his back and pulled out my amulet. "I think you'll need this first though."

I took it out of his hand. "How did you-?"

"Zim has his ways."

"Now," The gun shots stop, I heard agitated grumbles, "the fact that they are out of ammo makes it easier to beat them."

I grinned evilly and pulled two hand guns out of my Pak. "I see your point." I looked over my weapons and evaluated how much ammo I had.

Zim pulled of an empty container and replaced it with another.

"You must've destroyed a lot to use one of those up."

He chuckled. "Who said I was destroying?"

I looked at him through wide eyes. "You didn't?"

His smirk just grew. "It really doesn't matter though; this ship will be blown to bits after what I've got set up."

My antenna lowered, but I shrugged it off, the military side of me kicking in. "Right..."

Zim put down his force-field and we turned to face the crowd of angry guards.

"Actually Zim," he looked at me, "let me handle these guys, I haven't had the chance to cut loose yet." I smirked.

"Hmph! Fine..." He stepped back but didn't put away his gun.

I got in a battle stance, knees bent, one arm extending back, the other forward. My smirk grew. "So, who's first?"

One of the guards came forward and tossed his gun to the side.

I put mine in holsters on my belt and resumed my stance. I waved my hand in the classical 'come get me' gesture.

He scowled and ran forward, arms out stretched.

I merely ducked down and slide through his legs. Using what momentum I had left, I used my good hand, bent my legs toward myself and pushed up into the air. I twisted and brought my leg down on his head. He fell over.

"That was amazing!" Zim cheered me on from the sidelines.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" I turned towards the other guards, my necklace and eyes glowed a faint pink. "Next?"

Another came out from the crowd and assumed a fighting stance.

A thick pink aura surround my hands. I chuckled and took a casual pose. "Come get me!"

The guard ran forward and lunged for me.

I merely extended an arm and he froze in mid air.

Baffled, he be began to struggle against me telekinetic force.

I raised my palm outward and he began to become surrounded in a pink glow. Whipping my hand to the side, the guard got flung in that direction. I cackled as I got applause from Zim. "Now, all of you!" A dark purple flame engulfed me as they all issued a battle-cry and dashed towards me. I let out a maniacal laugh and raised my arms up into the air. All of the flames gathered into one dark, fiery, violet ball. My laughter continued as I held it in front of my chest. At the last moment I threw it outward and an explosion rocked the ship.

As the smoke cleared, I spotted Lard Nar in the middle of the floor. I grinned slyly and strode toward him. Picking him up by his collar, I held him at eye-level. "So! You actually thought you were going to kill me, hm? Well, I've got news for you! I'll never, ever, be killed by scum like you!"

He chuckled shakily. "I guess I was showed up by an Irken." He coughed. "And a female at that."

I growled and threw him into a control panel, making a rather large dent where he landed.

He groaned.

"Don't EVER belittle me just because I'm a girl!" I huffed and turned to Zim. "Let's go..." Walking past him, he followed silently. I sighed as we got through the doors. "I wouldn't blame you if you though different of me now."

"Well, that's only natural, right?"

I huffed.

"Zim respects you more now."

My eyes widened as I looked at him. "How? Wha-?" A slight blush rose to my cheeks. "I, uh, erm, thanks..." I looked away from him to hide my face.

I heard him chuckle.

Closing my eyes, I tried to turn the color of my face back to its dark pale green complexion, instead of bright emerald green. "Well, anyway, let's get out of here."

He nodded, still smirking.

"But before that, we have somebody to pick up."

"Wha-?" His smirk disappeared, replaced by a confused tight line.

"The Resistance captured the royal family's children."

One of his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Royal family?"

I sighed. "The royal family is a legion of highly respected handful of Irkens. They are the most tallest and skilled warriors. So they only mix their genes instead of just random people, to create the perfect family of Irkens."

"Then why aren't you apart of this family?"

I stopped in the middle of the hallway. "I am Zim; my real name is Miss Amelia. The daughter of Tallest Miyuki and Advance Elite Zeth."

A confused look was still plastered on his face.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "I guess I can't blame you if you don't understand." I continued to stride down the hall.

He ran to catch up to me. "It just caught me off guard. Zim does understand though."

I smiled slightly. "It's just hard to believe that I wasn't born like and how and when I was supposed to. That's why I'm not actually included with the family. I'm an outcast."

"You're still special though. The way you fight, the way you speak, your looks. It's all different and amazing. Nobody could ever compare or take that away from you."

My eyes widened and the blush on my face burned like an intense flame. I became dizzy and I stumbled, barely catching myself before I fell. "Uh, um, I-I think I'll meet you at the docking bay." I ran off, him yelling after me. Ignoring it, I ran toward where the smeets were hiding. I panted, exhaustion finally starting to get the best of me. Rounding a corner, I tuned out my exhaustion and sped down the hallway. "I'm not getting anywhere with this!" I reached back and pushed a sequence of buttons on my Pak. I felt my weapons system unlock. Grinning, I unfolded my spider-legs and sped down the hall.

A few moments later, I stopped when I heard something. Allowing my telepathy in control, I heard a young male voice.

''There she is, now, all I have to do is capture her, and all this mayhem will stop.' '

I growled and lunged around the corner, pushing my face into his. His eyes were a deep indigo, and he wore the face of a young Vortian. "You want to catch me huh?" I seethed in his face.

HE trembled and nodded.

"Well, if you're such I mighty hunter, let's see if you can keep up with me after I beat you senseless." I smirked as he held up his gun. I whipped the weapon away from him and picked him up off the floor, holding him in mid-air. I felt him go limp. "What's this, giving up already?"

Suddenly he lashed out with a foot and attempted to hit my side.

Fortunately, I saw this coming and dropped him, jumping out of the way. "Little guys got some power huh?"

He stood up and fixed his collar. "I caught you once, I can catch you again."

I stood there, baffled. "You mean you were the one who-?"

"That's right! It was my squad who ambushed you and your friend! And if you remember, I was also the one who captured you the first time too!"

"Well! This changes EVERYTHING!" I cackled. "Now I've got justification to kick your butt!" I pulled out one of my hand guns. "Now, it's time to be hurt by my hand!" I smirked and raised the barrel of my gun to his chest.

A glint of fear passed through his eyes.

"However, I won't kill you; I detest death, but... I will make you regret ever messing with me!" I took a shot and grazed the horn on the left side of his head.

He screamed out in pain and fell to his knee, clutching his wounded horn.

I fired another round and grazed several spots along his side. "Had enough yet?"

Through his pain, he managed to give me a stone cold glare.

"I'll take that as a no." I aimed at his forearm and pulled the trigger, issuing another hail, of bullets.

At this point, he fell over onto the floor covered in sapphire blood. He shivered and I put the gun down, placing it back in its holster.

"Now, you understand my pain, you wretched being." I turned around and stalked off.

The walk down the hall was slow and long. I used my spider-legs to carry me. Panting, I stopped at a door and kicked it down, not caring who saw me.

"Hello? Guy?" I walked in and looked around the room. Suddenly, something landed on my back.

"You came back for us!" The cheerful voice of Cleo greeted me.

"Of course I did! How could I forget about you?" I brought Cleo off my shoulder and set her in my arm.

"Well, we heard you scream out in the hallway and thought you had died." Minuel stepped out into the light.

I chuckled. "Nothing can kill me." I smiled at them. "Now let's go!" Scooping Minuel up into my arms, I dashed down the hall and spotted a sign that read "Parking Bay" and an arrow pointing up to indicated it was straight ahead. I sped down the hall, quickly coming out to a large room.

"Wow, it's huge!" Cleo gaped at its sheer size.

"Well, it's a big ship to start with." I walked along the rows of different ships. Some I recognized, others I didn't. Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me in between two giant ships. I struggled and attempted to make contact with my captor. I ripped my face away from his hand. "Let me go!"

"Shh!" He turned me around to face him. "It's only me!"

"Zim? Why you-! You scared me half to death! I ought to-!" He stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Stop." He uncovered my mouth and turned around motioning for me to follow him.

I huffed and paced after him over to his Voot Runner.

The glass lifted up and Gir and Lola greeted me.

"Miss!" Lola jumped out and hugged me around the waist. "You're alive!"

I smiled warmly. "Of course I am, I don't think Zim would allow me to die just yet."

Zim blushed and turned around. "It was nothing."

"Sure..." I put down Cleo and Minuel and hugged Lola back. "Anyway, let's get out of here." Pulling Lola off me, I led the two smeets over to where the Voot sat, ready to take off. "But I guess you deserve a reward. How 'bout this? When we get back, I'll make you an Irken chocolate cake!"

He looked at me, one eye narrowed. "You can cook?"

"Of course I can! And I'm quite good if I do say so myself!"

"I'll be the judge of that!"

I chuckled and jumped into the cockpit, followed by Zim. "I promise you, it'll be the most delicious thing you've ever tasted."

He smiled. "I look forward to it."


	12. Chapter 12

"Uh, Zim?"

"What?"

I tapped the energy reader. "We're almost out of fuel..."

"Wha-?" HE looked over at the little dial I was pointing to.

"I can take energy from the weapons systems if you want so we can at least land. We're over the city but not quite there yet."

"Do it."

I turned and few knobs, pressed a few buttons and the dial went up a little. I smirked. "Now land in that forest, we'll be hidden there."

He obeyed and swerved into the green brush.

I jumped out right before it hit the ground. "Ahhh... sweet freedom..." I pulled a device out from my Pak. "Now, let's see where we are..." Pushing a sequence of buttons, the screen blinked to life and information was listed in a combination of Irken and English.

"So? How far are we?"

I chuckled nervously. "We'll be walking all night..."

Zim huffed, jumping out to stand beside me. "Wait, what about your glove thingy?"

I held up my wounded wrist. "It got damaged when that guy shot me/"

"Well, this is just great!"

"We should start walking if we want to get home before dawn."

"I guess you're right..."

I turned to the others that were still in the Voot. "Come on, we're going!"

Cleo whined. "Why can't we just stay here?"

"Do you WANT to get eaten by wild animals?"

She sniffed. "No..."

"Well..."

She grumbled and got out of the Voot, followed by her brother and the two sir units.

"Which direction are we going in?" Zim looked over my shoulder

"Umm..." I looked over the data on my device, then at my surroundings. "That way!" I pointed to my right.

* * *

><p>"How much farther?"<p>

"Not much..."

Cleo huffed. She was riding on Lola's back.

I stepped out into a clearing. "The trees are thinning out, and by my calculations, we should be about a quarter mile from the park."

Zim sighed.

"What?"

"I haven't got to relax since two days ago."

"Neither have I!"

"You've passed out how many times now?"

"Three..." I blushed. "But that doesn't matter, it was involuntary!"

"You still slept though!"

"It wasn't relaxing!"

He growled in my face.

I growled back.

Lola sighed. "Come on you two, now is not the time."

We both turned toward her and shouted. "Stay out of it!"

She flinched back.

I turned back to Zim and narrowed my eyes at him.

He did the same.

I felt my mouth draw up into a pout. "You're lucky I like you." I spun around on my heel and stalked off into the brush. 'He takes things waaay too seriously...' I sighed, looking up at the moon through the trees. It was a full moon. I gazed at my device, just a bit farther. I heard the shuffling footsteps of the others behind me. T air was chilled and I crossed my arms for warmth.

We walked like that for awhile. The silence was somehow unbearable. I huffed, feeling a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look at Zim

"What?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Um, I'm sorry for how I acted. Uh, I think we can all agree that we're just tired and a little testy."

I sighed. "No, it's not all your fault, it's mine too. I was the first to start the argument, when it wasn't even my place. I should've just reassured you rather than saying what I said."

"We're both to blame."

I nodded, as the trees suddenly stopped. I looked around and noticed the tree line ended. "Finally!" A play ground sat off to the side, a few benches here and there. The grass glittered with dew as the sun rose in the distance, coloring the sky bright pink and orange.

"I can take it from here." Zim stepped up beside me.

I took a step back so I was just behind him to the side.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a black figure tackled Zim to the ground.

"ZIM!"

They rolled for a second until the figure, who was Dib, was the one on top. "What were you doing out there Zim?"

"None of your business Dib!" Zim seethed and threw Dib off of him.

Dib flew through the air and landed several meters away.

Zim stood up and assumed a battle stance, his clothes were torn in several places, blood seeping through some of them. However he placed himself between us and Dib, unwavering determination flared in his eyes.

Dib composed himself and jumped to his feet. "Today is the day the day I stop you Zim!" I saw him reach into a pocket.

"And why do you think that you stupid creature?"

'No! My dream! It's coming true!' I gulped.

Dib drew out something from his pocket.

"Zim watch out!"

He turned to look at me.

A gun shot rang out.

Both our eyes widened. Time slowed down. He slowly began to collapse. I ran forward and caught him, gently bringing him to the ground. Time sped up again. Tears sprung from my eyes.

Blood welled out from a wound in his abdomen. His eyes were half closed and his breathes were short and quick.

"Why did it have to be you?" My breaths were shaky and my voice was small and high pitched. Sobs shook my body as I took a deep breath. I placed a hand over his wound. "Just stay with me! Do you hear that? Or I swear I'll kill you myself!" My palm glowed a bright white and the time around his wound went backwards, allowing me to retrieve the bullet without physical hurting him. I tossed the bullet to the side and picked him up.

Turning to Dib, I felt a low growl emit from my throat. "You stupid human! You will pay for what you have done! I'll see to myself that your life will be filled with nothing but misery and loneliness." My necklace glowed a florescent pink and, without moving, I telekinetically cut the barrel of his gun in half. Also, I picked up Cleo, Minuel, Lola and Gir up with my telekinesis. Running off the others hovering behind me. "Hang on tight everyone!"

"Wait, what're you-?" Cleo got cut off as I used my invisible strength to give me a boost. If anybody had been out this early, all we would've been was a light breeze.


	13. Chapter 13

I slammed open the door and swept over to the couch, laying Zim down on it. I put down the others down on the ground. "Computer! I need you to scan Zim's vital signs!"

"Scanning commencing!" The monotone voice echoed throughout the base.

I stood back and turned to Lola. "Lola, bring Cleo and Minuel to the food storage and tend to any injuries they may have, and find some clothes for them too."

Lola nodded and led the two smeets into the kitchen. Gir looked between us and the kitchen door, finally running off after Lola and the others.

I huffed and turned back to Zim. "Why did it have to be you?" I looked at his closed eyes. His breaths were still short and shallow. I sighed and cupped his cheek with my good hand.

* * *

><p>I watched my breath puff out in a cloud as I breathed. The air was chilled even more so than yesterday. I sighed as I looked up at the clouded sky. I wore a deep purple magenta coat, a light magenta scarf, black leggings and black boots. A bandage wound tightly around my wrist and palm. I placed both hands on the bench, feeling the wood beneath my fingers. I shivered. "It's cold out today."<p>

"It sure is."

I looked up to see Zim wearing a maroon jacket and his usual attire. I moved over on the bench so he could sit beside me. "Shouldn't you be back at the base?"

"Nah, Zim is feeling a lot better." He smirked, giving me a side glance.

I smiled, but as quickly as it came, it went. I sighed. "I'm glad you're feeling better, but I still wish it had been me."

He took my chin with his finger and made me look at him. His crimson eyes showed through his lenses.

I blushed.

"I could never live with myself if you got hurt because of my problems." He took his hand away.

I nodded in understanding. "Zim?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"And what may that be?"

I gulped. "Uh, well, we've known each other for a long time right?"

He nodded.

"And we've been inseparable right?"

Another nod.

"Well, I have to admit, from the first time I saw you up until now..." I took his hand in mine. "I've really, really liked you..." My cheeks burned, but it faded as he squeezed my hand.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

I smiled, earning one back from him. "That just made this a ton easier."

He leaned in and used his free hand to cup my cheek.

I sighed as his forehead touched mine. Then surprising me again, he touched his lips to mine. I closed my eyes in satisfaction. Finally something mattered now, and nothing could take it away. My body felt light as air. The stars in the sky danced and twinkled and the moon shone brightly over head.

The End

Or is it?

To be continued...


End file.
